Pasangan?
by ryuzen azumi
Summary: Summary : fic yang telat terbit  Sangat telat sekali  cerita tentang Kakak-Adik uchiha bersama pasangan masing-masing pada bulan ramadhan. Happy reading -


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang merupakan kakak dari author *dihajar seluruh tokoh Naruto***

**Warning : OOC? Ada, TYPO? Ada, EYD? Ada, TELAT? Sangat!****!**

**Summary : fic yang telat terbit (Sangat telat sekali) cerita tentang Kakak-Adik uchiha bersama pasangan masing-masing pada bulan ramadhan. Happy ****reading^-^**

**PASANGAN...**

$$^*^%^^%$#^%&~ Miau~

Suara brisik di luar perumahan Uchiha membuat Sasuke membuka matanya dengan malas, tak lama kemudian ia kembali menutup matanya dan bergelung dengan selimut super tebalnya.

"**o.O" "O.O" "O.o"**

"SA~SU~KE~ AYO SAHUR!," teriak suara cempreng dari koridor diikuti dengan dobrakan tanpa permisi dan tendangan ke arah kasur Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi, Itachi mengguncang-guncang gumpalan berkulit selimut di atas kasur.

"Hei, Sasuke… ayo bangun… sahur nih~" ajak Itachi dengan suara cemprengnya dan senyum ala Naruto namun, tak ada respon dari gumpalan selimut yang sedari tadi diguncangkannya tanpa ampun.

"Sasuke? hei, tendanganku tak sekeras itu kan?" tanya Itachi cemas. Ia mengguncang gumpalan selimut itu makin keras sampai akhirnya dia berhenti mengguncangnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"AKU MEMBUNUH ADIKKU!" teriak Itachi histeris sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sasuke… aku akan membalaskan dendammu…" kata Itachi lirih sambil menutupi muka kerutannya dengan kedua tangan.

"AKU AKAN BUNUH DIRI! TUNGGULAH AKU, SASUKE!" teriak Itachi lebay sambil nangis Bombay. Itachi bersiap menghujamkan sebuah pedang samurai (yang entah muncul darimana) tepat ke jantungnya.

"Hiks~ sebelum kematianku, aku ingin menyerahkan warisanku. Pertama untuk Pain si ketua bokep, aku berikan seperangkat alat riasku, semoga itu bisa membuat wajah abstrakmu membaik. Lalu, untuk Kisame. Aku berikan ikan mas kokiku kepadamu, rawat baik-baik ya. Lalu, untuk zetsu baik yang item maupun yang putih aku kasih ayam tiren yang ga sengaja numpuk di halaman belakang. Lalu bla-bla-bla… lalu, untuk Naruto. Maafkan aku yang sudah membunuh pacarmu, Hiks~ selamat tinggal dunia… Sasuke~ I'm coming" kata Itachi panjang lebar.

'CEKLEK'

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka memperlihatkan Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi dengan memakai kaos dan handuk putih yang melingkar rapi di pinggangnya, sementara Itachi menutup matanya kuat-kuat dengan ujung pedang samurai yang hampir menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Berhenti di sana, ayah, ibu…. Aku mau bunuh diri karena aku sudah membunuh adikku… maafkan aku ibu, ayah" kata Itachi lebay. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah kakaknya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mati sih boleh, tapi jangan di atas kasurku… aku malas kalau harus mencuci spraiku yang kotor karena darahmu" kata Sasuke.

"Huh, lucu… di saat terakhir aku sempat mendengar omelan Sasuke" kata Itachi lengkap dengan senyum pahitnya membuat Sasuke cengo.

"BUGH"

Sebuah sandal butut (yang juga muncul entah darimana) sukses menghantam muka kerutan Itachi, dengan marah Itachi membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke berada di sebelahnya.

"Malaikat kematian!" teriak Itachi histeris melihat wajah tak beradap Sasuke yang sudah mulai ngamuk karena tingkah kakaknya yang tergolong abnormal atau bahkan, 'GILA'.

"BRAK!"

Pantat Itachi sukses mencium lantai koridor berkat tendangan super Sasuke.

"Eh, Itachi… apa Sasuke sudah bangun?" tanya Mikoto sambil berusaha membantu Itachi untuk berdiri.

"Iya, dia sedang mengenakan celana di dalam" kata Itachi sambil menggosok-gosok pantatnya. Mikoto menatap Itachi dengan pandangan curiga.

"Itachi, tadi ada ribut-ribut apa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Biasa, hanya pertengkaran tidak penting" kata Itachi santai sambil mendahului ibunya pergi ke dapur. Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan membayangkan tingkah anak sulungnya itu yang terkadang sering sekali bertindak secara berlebihan.

"**o.O" "O.O" "O.o"**

"Imsak~ imsak~" teriakan membahana dari masjid jami' Konoha menghentikan rutinitas makan para penduduk Konoha.

"Sasuke, Itachi… cepat ke masjid" perintah Fugaku.

"Ayah tidak ikut?" tanya Itachi yang sudah siap pergi dengan sajadah yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Ayah sholat di rumah saja" kata Fugaku santai. Kedua bersaudara Uchiha itu segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Eneng… pacaran yuk" kata Fugaku dengan nada merayu, seakan tak mendengar perkataan suaminya, Mikoto terus mencuci piring bekas makan sahur. Karena merasa tak diperdulikan, Fugaku mendekati istrinya dan berniat memeluk sang istri dari belakang.

"Abang… ini bulan puasa… ga boleh nakal ya…" kata Mikoto sopan, tangannya masih sibuk mencuci piring. Fugaku sudah akan memeluk istrinya ketika sebuah pisau dapur basah menghunjam dari atas bahu Mikoto dan terarah langsung pada Fugaku.

"Kalau abang masih mau ganggu, daku takkan segan-segan menyunatmu sekali lagi loh, abang" kata Mikoto dengan nada sopan namun aura membunuhnya tercecer sembarangan(?).

"BRAK!"

Pintu dapur menutup keras meninggalkan Mikoto yang mencuci piring sendirian di dapur, ia tampak tertawa kecil sambil memandangi pisau dapurnya dengan tawa psyco.

"**o.O" "O.O" "O.o"**

"Hey, Sasuke" kata Itachi memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tuh…" kata Itachi sambil menunjuk ujung jalan perumahan Uchiha.

"SA~SU~KE~" teriak Sakura dan Ino dari ujung jalan, mereka segera menghampiri laki-laki idamannya itu.

"Stop!" kata Sasuke. Ino dan Sakura segera membeku di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya kedua gadis itu kompak.

"Bukan mukhrim" kata Sasuke langsung menghujam jantung kedua gadis itu.

"Hey, Sasuke" teriak Naruto yang sudah berada di belakang Sakura dan Ino yang lemah lunglai.

"Hai… ayo pergi ke masjid" ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Hey, kau bukan mukhrimnya Naruto!" teriak Ino dan Sakura.

"Ah, iya juga. Aku lupa" kata Naruto, ia segera melepaskan gandengan tangannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kita mukhrim kok… kita kan sejenis, Naruto" kata Sasuke, ia kembali menautkan jarinya pada jemari sang kekasih membuat muka Naruto memerah. Ino dan Sakura cengo, tak berapa lama kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dan mereka pun hidup sedih selamanya…

"**o.O" "O.O" "O.o"**

"Hey, Itachi… mana pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke santai, di sebelahnya tampak Naruto yang cengar-cengir memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke.

"Tau tuh…" jawab Itachi sekenanya.

"Itachi~kun~" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut putih berkacamata bulat tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hai, Kabuto-chan" sapa Itachi sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda memberi salam. Kabuto menggembungkan pipinya tanda marah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Apa hanya itu sambutanmu kepada kekasihmu?" tanya Kabuto dengan mimik wajah seakan hampir menangis.

"Bukan begitu… hanya saja, aku harus menjaga imejku sebagai Uchiha yang cool" kata Itachi sambil menyisir poninya dengan jari membuat Kabuto makin jatuh cinta pada suaminya sementara Naruto dan Sasuke sweat drop dan segera meninggalkan pasangan kekasih yang ber-lebay-ria itu.

"**o.O" "O.O" "O.o"**

"Hey, Naruto" kata Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn?" tanya Naruto ber hn-ria karena terserang penyakitnya Sasuke.

"Kau tau tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn?" kata Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu loh" kata Sasuke dengan nada santai.

"Hn" kata Naruto.

"Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn?" kata Naruto.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjawab dengan kata lain?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Un?" kata Naruto yang kali ini terserang virus 'un'nya Deidara. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto tanda gemas.

"Wah-wah, kalian mesra sekali ya" kata laki-laki berambut hitam panjang bak iklan sampo, matanya yang kekuningan nampak seperti mata ular.

"Oh, Orochi" sapa Sasuke dengan tidak sopan.

"Kalian ini, pagi-pagi begini sudah bermesraan. Awas kalau puasanya batal loh…" goda Orochimaru.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke sinis sambil memperhatikan gumpalan biru yang mengekor di belakang Orochimaru.

"Oh, kami tidak sedang bermesraan kok, kami hanya sedang mencari seseorang" kata si gumpalan biru atau biasa disebut Kisame itu.

"Seseorang? Maksudmu Itachi dan Kabuto?" tanya Naruto polos. Kedua makheluk aneh itu segera mendekati Naruto.

"Kau tau dimana mereka?" tanya Orochimaru antusias. Naruto menggeleng pelan mengikuti instruksi Sasuke.

"Mau apa kalian mencari mereka?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Kami mau mengganggu kencan pertama mereka" kata Orochimaru dengan seringai ular dan Kisame dengan seringai hiunya.

"Oh… kalau begitu, cari saja sendiri" kata Sasuke sinis membuat Orochi dan Kisame berbalik dengan pundung.

"Un, kenapa tak beritahu mereka saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu Kabuto yang mencoba melupakan Orochimaru" kata Sasuke santai.

"Un? Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Begini, Gosipnya…" kata Sasuke memulai bak ibu-ibu penggosip di pinggir gang.

"Hayo-hayo… kalo puasa dilarang menggosip loh" kata Iruka yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang dua sejoli itu. di belakang Iruka tampak laki-laki berambut perak bermasker hitam, pria itu tampak membaca sebuah buku.

"Kalau mau melarang, larang dulu orang di belakangmu itu" kata Sasuke sinis.

"Un, Kakashi-sensei… puasa-puasa begini ga boleh baca buku 'ehem-ehem' loh" kata Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"Hm? Buku ini? Walaupun ini masih serial icha-icha tapi di dalam buku ini sama sekali tak ada hal yang membuat kita berdosa" kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk judul buku yang dibawanya. ICHA-ICHA "MUSLIM".

"Un? Memangnya sejak kapan senin mesum tobat?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Oh, dia bilang dia perlu membuat novel islami untuk bacaan saat ramadhan. Jadi dia berguru pada Habbiburrahman el Shirazi" kata Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Oh, begitu, pantas dia tidak kelihatan akhir-akhir ini" kata Naruto.

"Hey, ayo cepat ke masjid. Sudah hampir waktunya sholat" ajak Iruka.

"Iya" kata Naruto ceria.

"Oh iya, Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaan Itachi dan Kabuto?" tanya Kakashi sambil lalu. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan berharap Itachi tak ditemukan oleh Orochimaru dan Kisame, walau do'anya itu mungkin sia-sia.

"**o.O" "O.O" "O.o"**

Itachi menyisir poninya dengan jari.

"Itachi emang keren~" kata Kabuto mulai mengagung-agungkan Itachi yang sok ngartis.

"Tentu saja" kata Itachi mulai menyombongkan diri.

"Itachi paling ganteng" teriak Kabuto ala cheerleader lengkap dengan pom-pom hitam putih di kedua tangannya.

"Itu sudah pasti" kata Itachi.

"Itachi paling keriput" kata Kabuto lagi sambil menari-nari ala cheerleader. Itachi diam sejenak lalu mulai pundung di pinggir jalan.

"Lho, Itachi-kun… kamu kenapa?" tanya Kabuto cemas, ia mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang baru terjadi. Lalu, sebuah bohlam bekas menyala di ubun-ubun Kabuto.

"Hwa… maaf, Itachi…" teriak Kabuto sambil sujud (baca: nungging) di hadapan Itachi tapi, Itachi tak merespon.

"Itachi… apakah kata maaf tak cukup untuk menunjukkan seberapa menyesalnya adinda atas apa yang telah adinda katakan?" tanya Kabuto lebay sementara yang diajak bicara masih tak merespon.

"Baiklah ananda, sebagai bukti penyesalanku padamu, aku akan mempersembahkan jantungku ini padamu…!" teriak Kabuto lebay sambil membuka kancing bajunya meperlihatkan dadanya yang full of panu.

"OH MY GOD!" teriak Itachi lebay membuat ritual tusuk jantung Kabuto berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Oh kakanda, rupanya dirimu masih sayang kepadaku sampai-sampai kakanda menghentikan pengorbanan adinda…" kata Kabuto penuh tangis haru.

"Ya ampun! Krim anti penuaan dini terbaru udah terbit di pasaran! Hwa! Aku mau!" teriak Itachi lebai banci sambil memamerkan selebaran berwarna coklat dengan tanda-tanda abis di injak beberapa kerbau gila yang lewat beberapa hari yang lalu. Kabuto hanya memandangi kekasihnya itu sebentar sampai akhirnya…

"Kakanda, ayo ke mall. Dinda juga mau beli krim itu…" teriak kabuto sambil menggeret Itachi yang menangis bahagia sambil memeluk selebaran butek itu.

"**o.O" "O.O" "O.o"**

Di mall…

"Itachi-kun! Yang ini bagus deh, beliin ya…" kata Kabuto manja sambil menunjuk sebuah kalung berbentuk semar yang naudzubillah gendutnya sampai menutupi tubuh si pemakai kalungnya.

"Apapun buat kamu sayang…" kata Itachi kalem.

"Kya! Itachi baik deh!" teriak Kabuto lebay sambil meluk-meluk Itachi. Sementara tanpa diketahui, dua sosok aneh tengah mengikuti kedua pasangan (yang juga aneh) ini.

"**o.O" "O.O" "O.o"**

Itachi dan Kabuto tampak bermesraan di sebuah bangku taman tak jauh dari mall Konoha.

"Adinda…" rayu Itachi.

"Ada apa kakanda?" balas Kabuto malu-malu mau.

"Rambutmu bagaikan senar layang-layang kusut yang baru masuk ke selokan" rayu Itachi dengan nada manis.

"Ah, kakanda ini bisa saja…" kata Kabuto tersipu-sipu.

"Kabuto…" kata Itachi mesra.

"Itachi…" balas Kabuto tak kalah mesra.

"Kabuto, aku…." Kata Itachi sedikit mendesah mengeluarkan bau mulutnya yang lebih dasyat dari nafas naga.

"Iya, Itachi?" tanya Kabuto.

"Aku…" kata Itachi sekali lagi.

"Iya?" tanya Kabuto.

"Aku, aku… aku ingin ke toilet, ga tahan nih…" kata Itachi pada akhirnya.

"Iya, pergilah… Aku akan selalu menunggumu di sini" kata Kabuto dengan mata berkaca-kaca seolah ia akan melepas kepergian Itachi selamanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya… tunggu aku di sini" kata Itachi lebay sambil lari terbirit-birit menuju toilet terdekat.

3 menit kemudian…

Kabuto masih duduk diam menunggu Itachi yang harus menunaikan tugas mulia yaitu membuang hajat nistanya sampai akhirnya Itachi tampak berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Maaf, kau sudah mengggu lama ya, Kabuto?" tanya Itachi, wajahnya dipenuhi keringat kelabu berbau tak sedap khas toilet umum.

"Tak apa, penantianku tak sebanding dengan pertemuanku denganmu saat ini" kata Kabuto sambil menghambur ke pelukan Itachi.

"Kabuto, ayo pergi…" ajak Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang kayaknya lebih pucat dari bisanya. Kabuto hanya mengangguk kecil dan menyambut uluran tangan Itachi.

Di toilet…

BRAK BRAK BRAK!

Gedoran dari dalam toilet umum membuat beberapa cleaning service yang hendak membersihkan toilet bulukan itu pergi karena menyangka kalau toilet itu berhantu.

"WOY! BUKAIN WOY! PACAR GUA TERSAYANG LAGI NUNGGUIN GUA!" teriak sosok berambut panjang dari toilet.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang laki-laki penuh percing mirip preman pasar senen memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu toilet tersebut.

"CKLEK!" pintu itu terbuka lebar memperlihatkan sesosok makheluk berambut panjang yang teruarai berantakan dengan kemeja putih. Tanpa basa-basi, sang preman langsung pingsan.

"Lho? Pain? Kamu kok pingsan?" tanya sosok yang dikira hantu itu.

"Woy Pain, bangun woy… ini gua, Itachi Uchiha yang terseksi se-dunia" kata Itachi lebay tak lupa denga pose menyisir poninya yang bikin author klepek-klepek (beneran loh!).

'Ah, sudahlah, Kabuto pasti sudah menungguku…' pikir Itachi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Pain yang masih terkapar di lantai.

Di taman…

"Kabuto…" kata Itachi pelan.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" tanya kabuto sambil cengar cengir.

"Aku minta putus denganmu" kata Itachi membuat Kabuto diam menunduk.

"Kabuto…" kata Itachi. Tapi Kabuto masih tak merespon perkataan Itachi.

"KABUTO!" teriak Itachi membuat Kabuto yang masih berdiri mematung di sebelahnya terlonjak kaget.

"Jya ampun, Itachi. Jangan buat daku kaget seperti itu" kata Kabuto.

"Kabuto, aku minta kita putus sekarang juga" kata Itachi setengah membentak, Kabuto hanya diam.

"Kabuto, sayangku cintaku!" teriak seseorang dari belakang dua pasangan itu membuat mereka spontan menoleh.

Mata hitam itu bertemu pandang. Wajah yang sama, pakaian yang sama. Dua orang Itachi berdiri saling berhadapan sementara di antara mereka berdua Kabuto berdiri mematung, bingung dengan pemandangan yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

"Siapa kau!" bentak kedua Itachi itu bersamaan.

"KAU YANG SIAPA!" teriak kedua Itachi kompak.

"BERHENTI MENIRU PERKATAANKU…" teriak kedua Itachi.

"DASAR PENIRU" teriak Itachi yang baru datang.

"DASAR KERIPUT!" teriak Itachi yang menggandeng Kabuto. Kembali, mereka bertiga terbelalak.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan oleh Kabuto mendarat darurat di pipi Itachi yang berada paling dekat dengannya membuat kedua Itachi membelalakkan matanya.

"Huh… penyamaranku ketahuan ya?" kata Itachi yang baru di tampar Kabuto, tak lama kemudian ia melepaskan jutsunya dan berubah ke wujudnya semula sebagai…

"OROCHIMARU!" kata Itachi kaget.

"Huh, awalnya aku datang ke sini karena ingin membuat kalian berdua bertengkar. Tapi kalau begini…" Orochimaru memandang Kabuto lekat-lekat "Sepertinya kau benar-benar mencintai Itachi ya, Kabuto?" tanya Orochimaru dengan senyum pahit bak seorang ayah yang hendak merelakan putri kesayangannya untuk di pinang Maling Kandang, eh malin kundang cuy.

"Bukan…" bisik Kabuto pelan.

"Aku menamparmu karena kupikir kau(Itachi) menyadari bahwa kau itu memang keriput dan menerima kenyataan itu sebagai hal yang menyedihkan" kata Kabuto sambil menunduk dalam, dari sudut matanya tampak butiran bening yang menggumpal. Itachi ikut menunduk dalam dalam dan berjalan mendekati Kabuto.

PLUK!

Tangan Itachi membelai lembut rambut Kabuto dan memeluknya.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin aku mengakuinya?" bisik Itachi. Diam-diam Orochimaru menyingkir meninggalkan Kabuto dan Itachi.

"**o.O" "O.O" "O.o"**

Orochimaru berjalan gontai di taman.

"Hei, aku pikir kau berniat membuat mereka berdua putus hubungan" kata sosok berkulit biru yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Orochimaru.

"Huh, Kisame…" kata Orochimaru dengan nada lemah.

"Kau tahu? Seandainya kau tidak melukai hati Kabuto pagi itu, sekarang kau dan Kabuto mungkin…"

"Sudah cukup Kisame…" potong Orochimaru. "Kesalahanku pagi itu hanya hal sepele, tanpa kita ganggu pun mereka pasti segera putus" sambung Orochimaru.

"Sepele? Jadi maksudmu kesalahanmu yang sengaja memberikan telur pada Kabuto itu sepele? Kau tahu, karena kesalahanmu membuat Kabuto harus menginap di rumah sakit selama 3 hari 3 malam" kata Kisame dengan nada santai tapi langsung menghujam perasaan Orochimaru.

"Hiks~ aku kan tidak tahu kalau Kabuto itu tidak suka telur ular, hiks~ lagi pula akibatnya kan cuman muntah darah selama 2 hari hiks~" kata Orochimaru berusaha membela diri sambil nangis Bombay dan guling-guling di tanah. Kisame segera menjauh dari Orochimaru karena orang-orang di sekeliling taman mulai menganggap dia dan Orochimaru 'GILA'.

"Hiks~ Kabuto-chan~ hiks~" isak Orochimaru.

"KABUTO!" teriak Orochimaru.

"**o.O" "O End O" "O.o"**

Endingnya nanggung ya?

Gomen… ini harusnya dah terbit pas ramadhan kemaren, tapi karena ga ada uang dan ga sempet karena di tahan sama ibu dan cuaca saya jadi tak mampu pergi ke warnet… hiks~ TTATT... dan lagi, saya tak mampu memikirkan judul yang cocok bagi fic ini...HIKS~

Kalau kurang lucu bilang saja…

Menerima review berupa apa pun dari mulai flame sampai saran dan opini...

REVIE REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE…. ^w^

**Salam**

**Ryu**


End file.
